Search engines running on social network systems use a variety of search techniques to present individual messages or conversations to users based on one or more search terms that are provided by the users. The relevance of search results relate closely to the search terms, one or more senders, and date sent. The search engine generally produces a large number of conversations that include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant messages or conversations. Many suggested conversations are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing a list of conversations related to the selected conversation relevant to the subject matter of the selected conversation.